¿Heroina? o ¿Traidora?
by uchihacecy
Summary: 'En esta historia, el Clan Uchiha jamás intento un golpe de estado. En cambio el Clan Hyūga sí. ¿Qué hará Hinata cuando tenga que decidir entre su familia y la aldea?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-1

Hinata se encontraba caminando por las calles de la aldea, hoy era su primer día en la academia. Mientras caminaba, veía a las personas pasar, estas les sonreían y la saludaban con respeto, ella solo inclinaba la cabeza en señal de saludo. Hinata no era de las personas a las que les gusta hablar, prefería por mucho el silencio y la tranquilidad. No entendía como podían sonreír de esa manera, era como si no tuvieran ninguna preocupación. A sus seis años de vida, sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Todo gracias, a las palabras que le dijo su padre. No dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente._"Hinata, tu eres la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Como tal, debes ser la mejor en todo. El clan Hyuuga no puede estar por debajo de ningún otro clan de la aldea. Todos ellos son inferiores a nosotros y tú como my hija debes enseñarles su lugar. Estoy seguro de que no me decepcionaras. Si trabajas como lo haces conmigo, estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema. Después de todo eres mi hija"_

"_sí, padre"-eso fue todo lo que pudo contestar. Antes de que su padre le diera la espalda y empezara a caminar en dirección a la casa. _

Cuando salio de sus pensamientos se encontraba en la puerta de la academia. Entro al salón y este se encontraba solo, al parecer era la primera en llegar. Después de todo un Hyuuga nunca llega tarde.

Diez minutos después, entro una mujer, ella tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos eran rojos. Le recordaban un poco a los ojos de de los miembros del clan uchiha. Hinata solo veía como la mujer se iba acercando a ella.

"hola, mi nombre es Kurenai. Y yo seré tu sensei"- le dijo, con una sonrisa.

"mucho gusto, Kurenai-sensei, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga"- Hinata hizo una inclinación en señal de respeto a la que desde hoy seria su maestra.

Después de saludar a Kurenai-sensei. Volvía mi lugar, escogí un asiento en la última fila. Una vez que estuve sentada, pude ver como los demás niños comenzaban a llegar y el salón de clases se empezaba a llenar cada vez más.

Dos niños, se sentaron conmigo, uno de ellos, tenia un perro en su cabeza. Por lo que pude suponer que se trataba de un miembro del clan Inuzuka. Pues ellos eran los únicos en utilizar perros en sus técnicas. El otro, tenía un abrigo que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo y usaba lentes oscuros. Eso me parece un poco extraño, pero mientras de que no sean molestos no me importa como se vean.

Para mi mala suerte, quede sentada en medio de los dos, no me gusta sentirme atrapada. Una vez que se acomodaron, pensé que tal vez debería presentarme, pero temo, que piensen que quiero ser su amiga. Y yo no vine a la academia para hacer amigos. Yo vine para ser la mejor Kunoichi, de Konoha y poder proteger a la aldea.

Los últimos en llegar, fueron Sasuke uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Si se preguntan como los conozco, es por que, padre piensa que como futura líder del clan, debo tener conocimiento de todo lo que pasa en la aldea y fuera de ella. A Sasuke uchiha lo e visto en algunas reuniones entre mi clan y el de el. En cambio a Naruto Uzumaki, jamás lo había visto, pero se que es el contenedor del kyubi, el zorro de nueve colas que ataco a la aldea. Y también se que el hijo del cuarto Hokage. Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie. Es un decreto del tercer Hokage.

La verdad, no entiendo, por que nadie en la aldea debe saber, tal vez si los aldeanos supieran la verdad, no lo tratarían tan mal. Yo nunca e sido testigo de eso, pero aveces escucho a miembros del clan hablar sobre el y dicen cosas como que el es el kyubi, o que es un demonio, creo que solo dicen eso por la ignorancia en la que viven, como no tienen conocimiento de nada, todo lo que pueden hacer es refugiarse en sus miedos.

Yo pensaba que estar aquí, seria agradable, pero por lo que puedo ver, no fue así, en cuanto el uchiha puso un pie en el salón, todas las niñas se acercaron a donde estaba el, y empezaron a pelear por ver quien se sentaba con el. En verdad son tan patéticas, deberían preocuparse mas por sus habilidades Ninja y no en los chicos, eso deberían dejarlo para los civiles.

Kurenai-sensei, vio todo el alboroto que estaban causando las niñas y las mando sentar. Las únicas que no obedecían fueron una niña de cabello rosado y la otra lo tenia rubio, si a mi me preguntan las dos son igual de molestas. Gritan demasiado y sus voces son muy chillonas. Yo estaba muy tranquila hasta que...

"Hinata, puedes cambiarte de lugar"- yo no sabia que decir ya me estaba sintiendo cómoda con el chico de los insectos. No hablaba y la verdad eso me agradaba. Pude ver como mi sensei esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, así que solo asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie. Espere que me digiera cual seria mi lugar.

"Hinata, siéntate con Sasuke uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki"- en cuanto Kurenai-sensei, dijo eso todas las niñas me miraban con odio. Como si eso fuera a intimidarme, se que ninguna de ellas esta a mi nivel. Lo se por que soy muy buena en sentir el chakra de los demás y todas ellas son demasiado débiles para mi gusto. Estoy segura de que se preocupan mas por como se ven que por sus habilidades. Además de que no tengo ningún interés en Sasuke. Para mi es como cualquier otro chico, yo no le veo nada especial.

Hinata llego al asiento que le dijo Kurenai. Naruto se puso de pie para que ella pudiera pasar y sentarse en medio de los dos. Por que al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea de sentarse junto a Sasuke. Hinata solo se sentó en su lugar sin decir nada, vio como el uchiha la miraba, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero, Naruto no era tan callado como ellos.

"hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y algún día seré Hokage, de veras"- Hinata, solo volteo a verlo, no tenia ganas de hablar pero su educación, la obligaba a contestarle, no era que no le agradaba, solo no le gustaba hablar con nadie. Excepto por Neji, su primo y su mejor amigo, era como tener un hermano mayor.

"hola, yo soy Hinata Hyuuga"- "mucho gusto Uzumaki-san"- después de decir esto, pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro. Lo más probable es que nadie le hablara con respeto. Pero, yo sabia que gracias a su padre y a el, muchas personas se habían salvado.

"no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Hinata-Chan"- cuando me llamo con el Chan, me sentí muy molesta, no me gustaba que nadie me llamara así, solo mi madre podía hacerlo. Tal vez el pudo sentir la agitación en mi chakra por que rápidamente se corrigió. "digo, Hinata-san"- después de eso ninguno volvió a hablar.

La clase trascurrió sin nada interesante, todo lo que hicimos fue presentarnos delante de la clase. Hasta que Kurenai-sensei dijo que podíamos tomar una hora para descansar. Tome mi mochila y Salí del salón. Una vez que estuve afuera busque un árbol para sentarme. Encontré uno que estaba un poco alejado y me pareció perfecto. Camine hasta ahí y tome asiento, abrí mi mochila y saque algunos pergaminos que me dio mi padre para que los estudiara, son sobre algunas técnicas de mi clan, empecé a leerlos, pero había demasiado escándalo, al parecer en lo único que pensaban los demás era en jugar, no entienden lo que es ser un verdadero shinobi.

Media hora había pasado ya desde que empecé a leer los pergaminos, pero sentí que alguien se acercaba y los guarde rápidamente, solo yo debía verlos por que eran un secreto de mi clan. Cuando termine de guárdalos levante la vista y me encontré con Sasuke uchiha, la verdad, no entendía que era lo que hacia aquí.

"por que estas sola, deberías ir a jugar con las demás niñas"- Hinata solo entrecerró los ojos. Que estaba insinuando ese uchiha, si creía que era como las demás estaba muy equivocado. Así que decidió hacérselo saber para que nunca más, le volviera a hacer un comentario como ese.

"yo no vine a jugar, yo vine para ser la mejor"- "eso que hacen los demás es perder el tiempo y a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto. Ahora si me disculpa, Sasuke-san, me retiro"- Hinata empezó a caminar para el salón de clases. Mientras Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar que esa niña no era como las demás. Ya la había visto, pero jamás había hablado con ella, le recordaba un poco a Itachi. Aunque a ella jamás la había visto sonreír. Tal vez solo lo hacia con su familia, ya que Itachi solo le sonreía a el.

Cuando llegue al salón de clases, pude ver que se encontraba vacío. Al fin tendría un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Volví a sacar los pergaminos y continúe estudiándolos. Hasta que mis compañeros empezaron a entrar al salón. Al parecer el descanso se había terminado. Guarde todo en mi mochila y en ese momento Kurenai-sensei entro en el salón y todos guardaron silencio.

"niños, como hoy es nuestro primer día, saldremos al campo de entrenamiento para ver cuales son sus habilidades"- "hoy solo tendremos tiempo de entrenar shurikenjutsu y taijutsu"- cuando escuche eso, casi sonrío y digo casi, por que yo jamás haría eso. Un verdadero Ninja jamás muestra sus emociones. Esa fue una de las primeras lecciones que me dio mi padre. Y desde entonces jamás las e mostrado.

Cuando salimos del salón, todos los demás niños corrían como locos, excepto por el chico del clan Aburame, Sasuke uchiha y yo, al parecer somos los más centrados, tal vez hacerme amiga de alguno de ellos, no estaría tan mal, por lo que puedo ver son muy tranquilos, casi como yo.

Llegamos al campo de entrenamiento y Kurenai-sensei, nos dijo que nos formáramos en una fila. Nos dio diez shuriken a cada uno de nosotros, para que tuviéramos varios intentos para darle al blanco que se encontraba en un árbol. Que estaba a cinco metros de distancia, pude ver como casi todos fallaron y algunos otros solo le dieron con una o dos shuriken. los únicos a los que les fue mejor, fue a Naruto que pudo incrustar cinco de las diez shuriken en el blanco. Sasuke uchiha tuvo siete aciertos. Cuando llego mi turno active mí Byakugan y comencé a lanzar una shuriken tras otra, todas dieron en el blanco, en menos de diez segundos ya había terminado.

Pude ver la cara de asombro de algunos de mis compañeros, aunque algunos otros me veían con envidia. Aunque no es como si me importara. Mi sensei me felicito y empezó a ponernos en parejas de dos, para que practicáramos nuestro taijutsu. Para mi mala suerte me toco con la chica peli rosa. Estoy completamente segura de que no representara ningún reto para mí.

Las dos caminamos hasta el centro del campo, mientras nuestros compañeros formaban un círculo a nuestro alrededor. Me puse en posición de pelea de mi clan. A mis seis años ya era experta en el uso del puño suave. Por lo que pude ver ella no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que estaba haciendo, por que solo comenzó a correr hacia mí, mientras trataba de golpearme, fácilmente esquive todos sus ataques. Cuando vi que eso era todo lo que tenía, decidí poner fin a esa tontería. Cuando ella trato de golpearme nuevamente yo solo me moví tan rápido que no pudo verme, aparecí a un costado y con una patada la mande a volar un par de metros. Ni si quiera tuve que utilizar las técnicas de mi clan. Como lo supuse desde el principio, ella no representaba ningún reto.

Estuve observando los encuentros de mis compañeros. Pero de nuevo solo el Uchiha, logro sorprenderme un poco. Seria interesante enfrentarme a el. Para saber quien de los dos es el mejor.

Cuando las clases terminaron, tome mi mochila y Salí del salón. Una vez afuera comencé a caminar a mi casa. Pero antes de que llegara pude sentir que alguien me venia siguiendo, active mi Byakugan y pude ver que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, seguí caminando y di vuelta en una esquina. Me oculte y espere para ver si todavía me seguía. Solo tardo unos segundos en dar la vuelta en la misma esquina que yo, cuando me vio. Pude ver que no sabia que decir, así que decidí hablar primero.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo"- el se quedo callado por un momento, y después me contesto.

"solo quería preguntarte si te gustaría entrenar conmigo"- cuando escuche eso, pensé que seria una buena oportunidad de saber quien era mejor si los Uchiha o los Hyuuga.

"esta bien, cuando seria"- conteste con indiferencia, si estaba emocionada pero no por eso lo demostraría.

"que te parece, mañana después de clases, en los territorios de mi clan"- Sasuke estaba muy emocionado. Desde que vio sus habilidades, supo que si quería ser el mejor, tendría que vencer a Hinata Hyuuga. Ya que el día de hoy demostró ser la mejor de la clase.

Cuando escuche que quería entrenar en los territorios de su clan, pensé que padre se podría molestar. Pero si le gano no habrá ningún problema, de eso estoy segura. Así que acepte."bueno, entonces mañana nos vemos"- me di la vuelta y comencé nuevamente a caminar nuevamente para mi casa, seguramente madre estará preocupada si me tardo mas.

Cuando llegue a los territorios de mi clan, tanto los miembros de la familia principal como los de la familia secundaria, me saludaban con respeto, tal parece que como mi padre todos ellos tienen sus esperanzas en mí.

Pregunte por mi madre y me dijeron que se encontraba en su jardín. Tenia que avisarle que ya había llegado así que fui a buscarla. La encontré sentada en una banca. A mis ojos Hikari Hyuuga era la mujer más hermosa y amable. Y con su panza de ocho meses de embarazo se veía aun más hermosa todavía. Me senté a su lado, y me pregunto como me fue en la academia, le conté algunas cosas y después me retire, tenia que ir a entrenar con Neji. Tenia que aprovechar cuando no estuviera en alguna misión, el ya se había graduado de la academia desde hace cuatro años y ya era un chunin. No por nada era considerado un genio en nuestro clan. Y yo quería seguir sus pasos, tal vez era seis años más grande que yo. Pero mis habilidades no estaban muy lejos de las de el. Mientras camino hacia el dojo de mi familia no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez ir a la academia no fue una perdida de tiempo como creí al principio. Me moría de ganas por enfrentarme a Sasuke Uchiha.

**Este es mi nuevo fic. Espero que les guste. Dejen comentarios para saber si debo continuar o lo dejo en un capitulo. Adiós y cuídense.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no me pertenece

Cap-2

Al entrara al dojo, lo primero que veo, es a Neji. El ya había empezado a entrenar, puedo ver que cada uno de sus movimientos, demuestran la perfección de nuestro clan. El no hace ningún movimiento innecesario. Al ver lo bueno que es, no puedo evitar recordar, que hace algún tiempo, sentía celos de el, pero entre mas tiempo pasamos juntos. Ese sentimiento fue cambiando, los celos se convirtieron en admiración, y la admiración se convirtió en amistad. Ahora el es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Con quien puedo ser yo misma. El no espera que sea perfecta, me acepta tal como soy. Para el no soy la heredera del clan Hyuuga, para el solo soy Hinata.

Me acerco lentamente a donde esta el. Supongo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, desde antes que entrara. "hola, Neji"- saludo, mientras me pongo a hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

"hola, Hinata-sama"- me dice, con una sonrisa.

Solo, puedo fruncir el ceño, en verdad no entiendo ese afán que tiene de hacerme enojar."Neji"

"que, pasa Hinata-sama"- en ese momento el empieza a reír y yo por mas que quiero mantener mi semblante serio, no puedo, no con el.

"Neji"

"si"

"no vuelvas a llamarme así"

"lo siento, es que, no puedo evitarlo, me gusta verte reír. No deberías de comportarte como una anciana, aveces eres demasiado aburrida"

"y tu aveces, eres demasiado infantil"- me pongo en posición de pelea, activo mi Byakugan y le hago una seña con la mano, para que me ataque. Nunca se lo diré, pero a mi también, me gusta hacerlo enojar, es tan divertido

El también se pone en posición y empezamos con nuestro entrenamiento, el primer ataque, no pude esquivarlo completamente y cerró unos puntos de chakra de mi brazo. A pesar que puedo volver a abrirlos sin ningún problema. No puedo evitar que me duela. Como el infierno. Me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que el Byakugan lo ve todo, no me sirve de nada si no tengo la velocidad, para esquivar los ataques de mis enemigos.

Ahora soy yo la que le esta atacando, pero cada uno de mis ataques el los esquiva. Con facilidad, busco cualquier apertura en su defensa, es difícil hacerlo mientras, trato de evitar sus golpes, pero no es imposible. Veo mi oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla. El intenta darme un golpe en el pecho, pero yo lo desvío con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda, logro conectar un golpe en su hombro, ahora su brazo quedo inútil, pero se que no será por mucho tiempo. Este es el momento perfecto para probar la nueva técnica que he estado practicando, desde hace varios meses.

Me pongo en posición y concentro mi chakra,"ocho trigramas 64 palmas protectoras"- hojas, afiladas de chakra, salen de mis dedos. Puedo ver la sorpresa, escrita por todo su rostro, estoy segura de que jamás pensó, que pudiera hacer una técnica como esta. Se que tal vez me estoy excediendo con el entrenamiento, pero también se que solo con el puedo entrenar sin miedo a lastimarlo. Desafortunadamente para mí, esta técnica aun no esta perfeccionada y gasto demasiado chakra. Tengo que apresurar las cosas y terminar ya.

Párese que Neji también se dio cuenta de eso y ahora solo me esquiva. Maldición. Ni siquiera logre tocarlo una vez y ya me estoy quedando sin chakra, definitivamente necesito mas resistencia. Cambio de táctica y vuelvo a atacarlo con mi juken.

Media hora más tarde, los dos nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso del dojo, luchando por respirar. Claro que yo tenia mas golpes que el, lo mas probable es que para mañana sean moretones, pero eso no me importa, cada vez puedo aguantar, mas tiempo peleando con el. Después de unos minutos mi respiración ya es normal y decido hacerle una pregunta. "Neji ¿Qué piensas del clan Uchiha? – hubo, varios minutos de silencio. Yo supuse que, tal vez no debí haber, preguntado, así que me puse de pie. Y empecé a caminar, hacia la salida. Pero antes de que llegara a la puerta, escuche que Neji, contestaba mi pregunta. Solo me quede ahí, de pie, mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que me decía.

"el clan Uchiha, es casi tan antiguo como el nuestro, poseen el sharingan, y gracias a el, son capases de copiar los jutsus de sus enemigos. A excepción de los que son hechos, gracias a un kekkei genkai. Pero, no todos los Uchiha, tienen el sharingan. Mientras que nosotros nacemos con el Byakugan. Ellos tienen que despertar, su sharingan y eso solo lo logran, cuando se encuentran en situaciones de vida o muerte"

"¿Por qué, preguntas?"- Neji, se levanto y camino, hasta donde me encontraba.

"Sasuke Uchiha, me dijo que si entrenaba con el. Y quería saber algo de las técnicas, que usa su clan"- los dos, comenzamos a caminar, hacia la casa.

"no, creo, que tengas, ningún problema en vencerlo."- de pronto, Neji, dejo de caminar y la expresión en su rostro cambio, ahora se veía, como si algo le preocupaba. "solo, te voy a pedir que te mantengas, alejada de Itachi y Shisui, Uchiha, ellos están fuera de tu alcance. Creo que están fuera del alcance de cualquier shinobi, de la aldea... entendiste"

"si, Neji"- seguimos nuestro camino, hasta entrar en la mansión, ahora gracias a Neji, no podía dejar de pensar en esos dos Uchiha. Cuando estuviera en los territorios del clan Uchiha, tendría que investigar más sobre ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante, tome un baño. Me puse un pantalón azul y una camisa negra, encima me coloque mi chaqueta y Salí de mi habitación, llegue a la cocina y ahí se encontraba mi madre, preparando el desayuno, busque a mi padre en la habitación, pero como era costumbre el ya no estaba. En realidad, a veces podían pasar varias semanas en las que no nos veíamos. A pesar de vivir en la misma casa. Ya que el siempre estaba ocupado, con asuntos del clan.

Después de terminar mí desayuno. Salí de la casa para ir a la academia. Todo, paso exactamente, igual que el día de ayer. Niñas gritando, por Sasuke Uchiha. El Uchiha ignorando a todo el mundo. Naruto haciendo demasiado escándalo. Y lo peor de todo fue que todo lo que nos enseñaron, fueron cosas que yo ya sabia. Lo único bueno, fue que el día pasó muy rápido. Cuando la clase termino, me dirigí a la salida, y ahí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, seguí caminando hasta llegar a su lado, los dos comenzamos a caminar. Llegamos a los territorios del clan Uchiha. Y nos dirigimos a unos campos de entrenamiento que solo los Uchiha, podían utilizar.

Caminamos, por una pequeño camino entre los árboles, todo se sentía tan tranquilo, tan pacifico, casi podía sentirme libre. Libre de todas las presiones de mi padre, libre de sus expectativas, libre de lo que todos esperaban de mí. Aveces, sentía envidia de los demás niños, que afortunados eran de poder comportarse se acuerdo a su edad. Claro que eso nunca se lo diría a nadie.

Llegamos a un campo de entrenamiento, pero pude ver que estaba ocupado, un chico un poco mas grande que nosotros, estaba entrenando. Cuando vi Lo que trataba de hacer, pensé que no lo lograría, el salto en el aire mientras lanzaba los kunai a los blancos, active mi línea sucesoria, para ver el blanco que se encontraba detrás de una roca. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando todos y cada uno de los kunai dieron en el blanco.

Era tan bueno en lo que hacia, que lo hacia parecer como si no fuera nada, una vez que cayo al suelo, Sasuke se acerco a el. Y lo que le dijo me dejo con la boca abierta, bueno realmente no, pero interiormente lo estaba.

"Nii-san"- dijo, Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

"hola, Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Itachi, vio a la niña que estaba parada, detrás de su hermano, le causo un poco de curiosidad, ya que no todos los días se veía un Hyuuga en los territorios del clan Uchiha.

"vine, a entrenar con Hinata, pero ya que estas aquí, puedes ayudarme con mi entrenamiento"- Itachi, paso, por un lado de Sasuke y se acerco a Hinata. "hola, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha"- dijo Itachi, mientras le sonreía.

"es un gusto conocerlo, Itachi-san, yo soy Hinata Hyuuga"- Hinata no podía creer su suerte, justamente se encontró a la persona que quería conocer.

Itachi, vio que Hinata, no apartaba la vista de los blancos a los que había lanzado sus kunai, así que le pregunto ¿Hinata-san, quieres intentarlo?

"si no hay problema, me gustaría intentarlo"- Hinata, pudo ver que a Sasuke no le gusto mucho la idea de que entrenara con su hermano, pero, la culpa era de el por haberla invitado.

"claro que no hay ningún problema, Hinata-san"- Itachi, le dio ocho kunai, Hinata los tomo. Mientras de que Itachi y Sasuke, se apartaban para prevenir que los usara como blancos, lo que ellos no sabían, era que Hinata nunca fallaba.

Hinata, activo su Byakugan y dio un salto, cuando estaba en el aire dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados y lanzo los kunai. Cada uno de ellos dio perfectamente en el blanco. Dejando a los Uchiha con la boca abierta. Hinata aterrizo en la tierra sin ningún problema.

Hinata, camino hasta donde estaba Sasuke y pudo ver que la veía con celos. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

"ahora, es mi turno, Nii-san"- Sasuke, fue y quito los kunai de los blancos. Intento hacer lo mismo que Hinata. Pero, solo consiguió caer al suelo y lastimarse el tobillo. Itachi rápidamente corrió hacia el y saco unas vendas de su Kit. Medico. Empezó a vendar su tobillo, pero antes de que terminara, Hinata se acerco a el y le quito la venda, puso su mano sobre el tobillo de Sasuke, y su chakra comenzó a brillar. "no es nada grave, pero no creo que puedas entrenar hoy, deberías descansar"- una vez que termino se puso de pie, iba a empezar a caminar, pero, alguien la tomo de la mano y se lo impidió.

"Hinata...gracias"- Sasuke, se encontraba un poco avergonzado. Por eso se volteo para otro lado, para poder ocultar su sonrojo. Ya que un Uchiha jamás se sonrojaba.

Cuando, Hinata vio a Sasuke, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy, pero muy adorable. Aunque solo fue por unos segundos, antes de recordarse que perder su tiempo con esas cosas, era una tontería. Le dio una mirada fría, y le dijo. "no importa, no fue nada"- estas palabras causaron que Sasuke, se sintiera un poco mal.

Itachi, vio la reacción de su hermano, y le molesto un poco la actitud de Hinata, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo, de curiosidad por ella, ya que siempre a donde quiera que fueran, el o Sasuke, las mujeres trataban de llamar su atención, y no viceversa.

Itachi, subió a Sasuke a su espalda y los tres comenzamos a caminar, cuando llegamos a la calle principal, del clan Uchiha. Sabía que había llegado la hora de despedirme, ya que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Sasuke pudiera entrenar, al menos no por hoy.

"Sasuke-san, creo que debemos dejar el entrenamiento, para otra ocasión." –dijo Hinata, "adiós, Itachi-san, fue un gusto conocerlo, espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión"

"el gusto, fue mío Hinata-san, pero creo que no es buena idea que ande sola, ya es tarde y no me gustaría que le pasara algo. Permítame acompañarla"- "solo tengo que llevar a Sasuke a casa, no me tomara mucho tiempo"

Hinata, lo pensó por un momento, sabia que nada malo le pasaría, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conocer más de uno de los ninjas más fuertes de konoha. Hinata se quedo esperando, mientras de que Itachi, llevo a Sasuke, a su casa, el no tardo mucho en volver y los dos caminaron hacia el clan Hyuuga, el silencio estaba presente en todo momento, pero a ninguno le importaba, cuando estaban a por llegar a los territorios del clan Hyuuga, Itachi, pensó que el momento de hablar había llegado.

"Hinata-san, puedo hacerle una pregunta"- Itachi, pensaba que ver a Hinata, era como verse a si mismo y eso le causaba mucha curiosidad, se preguntaba si tendrían los mismos motivos para esconderse detrás de una mascara de frialdad. Sabia que lo mas probable era que así fuera, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, tal vez así ya no se sentiría tan solo, y tan incomprendido.

Hinata, iba caminando con sus ojos puestos en el cielo, era una noche muy hermosa, se veían cada una de las estrellas, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Itachi la llamaba, Hinata solo lo vio y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué, ocultas tus sentimientos?"- pregunto Itachi.

"¿Por qué oculta los suyos?"- Hinata sabia que le hacia esa pregunta debido a que los dos eran herederos de los dos clanes mas importantes en la aldea, y lo mas probable era que tenían las mismas estupidas creencias sobre como debían comportarse frente a los demás, pero ella no quería responder una pregunta tan personal como esa y menos con una persona con la que apenas a hablado una vez.

Los labios de Itachi, formaron una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Definitivamente era como verse en un espejo. Minutos mas tarde llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Hyuuga y cada uno siguió su camino.

Un año, había pasado ya desde que ingrese a la academia, yo me encontraba sentada en mi lugar, con Sasuke a mi lado izquierdo y Naruto a mi lado derecho. Ya me había acostumbrado a sus personalidades y mentiría si digiera que no me agradan, en especial Sasuke. Claro que hubo mucha tensión entre nosotros durante los primeros meses, a mi me gustaba mucho el silencio y esa seria una de las cosas que no conseguiría al estar en el mismo lugar que ellos dos, por que el club de fans de Sasuke eran demasiado escandalosas y pues Naruto no necesitaba que nadie hiciera escándalo ya que el lo podía hacer sin la ayuda de nadie.

En ese momento, Kurenai-sensei, entro en el salón y lo primero que hizo, fue acercarse a mi lugar y hablar conmigo.

"Hinata, Hokage-sama, quiere verte en su oficina, en este momento"- dijo Kurenai-sensei, mientras me sonreía, por lo que supuse que se trataba de algo bueno, o al menos eso espero.

Me pongo de pie, y salgo de mi lugar, mientras voy caminando hacia la torre Hokage, no puedo evitar preguntarme, para que me querrá el tercero. Llegue al edificio y subí por la escaleras una vez que estuve frente a la puerta, toque varias beses. Y escuche la voz del Hokage, diciéndome que pasara, una vez adentro, pude ver que no se encontraba solo. Ahí, también se encontraban los consejeros. Y ahí también estaba, mi padre. Supuse que se trataba de algo muy bueno o muy malo, ya que mi padre no perdería el tiempo, por alguna cosa sin importancia.

"te estábamos esperando, Hinata, por favor toma asiento"- dijo el Hokage.

"gracias, Hokage-sama"- Hinata, hizo una inclinación ante su Hokage y paso a tomar asiento.

"Hinata, te he mandado llamar, por que he recibido varios informes de los maestros de la academia, diciéndome que ya no hay nada que te puedan enseñar ahí, por lo que he tomado la decisión de que te gradúes de la academia, en esta misma semana"- el Hokage, dejo de hablar, para ver la reacción de Hinata, pero no vio nada, estaba en blanco, como si no le hubiera dicho nada .por lo que continuo. "que piensas al respecto, Hinata"

Hinata, en varias ocasiones, poso su mirada en su padre, tal vez para cualquier otra persona, su padre no demostraba ninguna emoción, pero ella lo podía leer como a un libro, cuando vio sus ojos pudo ver lo orgulloso que estaba. "si, Hokage-sama, cree que es lo mejor, yo no tengo por que contradecirlo"

"muy bien Hinata, entonces antes de que termine la semana, serás genin. Ahora solo tienes que escoger a dos compañeros, para que formen equipo contigo"- dijo el Hokage, mientras le enseñaba una lista con los nombres de todos sus compañeros. Aunque eso era innecesario, ya que ella ya sabia exactamente a quien escoger. Pues ya se llevaba bien con ellos y no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en crear nuevos lazos con algún otro compañero. Cuando el Hokage, vio que no hablaba, pensó en darle tiempo para pensarlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hinata, hablo.

"me gustaría formar equipo, con Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha"

_Lo siento si me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido una gran falta de inspiración, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,_** quiero agradecer a mangetsu hyuga – 0oTakuG4m3r – Asuana Uchiha – mare-14 y kiras70. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. **

_**Nota: la personalidad de hinata, será aun más fría que la de Itachi. La de Itachi será un poco menos que en el anime y a Sasuke lo seguirán molestando sus fans, pero no sera un chico lleno de odio ya que el no perderá a su familia.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota: espero que no se confundan con mi manera de escribir, y si no le entienden háganmelo saber y veré como solucionarlo. Perdonen mi horrible ortografía. Hmp.**_

_Gracias, por sus comentarios._

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

"¿Puedo saber por que ellos?"- pregunto el Hokage.

"En realidad, no es personal"- mintió –"solo, que he visto, las habilidades de todos mis compañeros y ellos dos son los que mas destacan. Por lo que pienso que no se meterán en mi camino"- a Hinata le habían empezado a agradar, pero eso jamás lo diría y menos frente a su padre.

"Bueno, entonces, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, formaran parte del equipo siete. Avisa a tus compañeros y en cinco días los espero aquí, para que conozcan a su instructor jounin"- "Eso es todo por ahora hinata, puedes retirarte"

"Si, Hokage-sama"- Hinata, salio de la torre Hokage y volvió a la academia, tenia que darle la noticia a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Cuando llegue a la academia, entre en el salón y me acerque a Kurenai-sensei, le conté lo que me dijo el Hokage, ella me felicito y me dio un abrazo, yo correspondí torpemente, pues no estaba acostumbrada, a las muestras de afecto. Después de felicitarme, escucho como mi sensei le habla a mis nuevos compañeros de equipo.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata tiene algo muy importante que decirles, háganme el favor de acompañarla afuera"- puedo ver sus caras llenas de confusión, ya quiero ver su expresión cuando les de la noticia. Solo espero haber tomado la decisión correcta. No me gustaría que nada malo les pasara.

Empiezo a caminar y veo como ellos me siguen, se ven un poco impacientes. Cuando llegamos a los campos de entrenamiento, tomo asiento debajo de la sombra de un árbol y ellos me imitan.

"Sasuke, Naruto"- cuando los dos chicos escucharon la voz de Hinata, se dieron cuenta de que se veía mas seria que de costumbre, y nunca pensaron que eso fuera posible, así que pusieron toda su atención en ella.

"Hace unos momentos el Hokage me dijo que En esta semana me voy a graduar de la academia"- cuando hinata termino de hablar, pudo ver las diferentes reacciones en sus rostros. Hubo varios minutos de silencio, hasta que...

"Hinata-Chan, eres genial, de veras"- si, después de pasar este año, un poco mas juntos. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en corregirlo, al principio su aura asesina lo detenía, pero con el tiempo, Naruto se acostumbro y Hinata se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso que lo intentara, ya que solo perdía su tiempo.

Sasuke, aun no había dicho nada. Sabia que si alguien se merecía graduarse de la academia, Esa era Hinata, pero, maldición, por nada del mundo lo diría en voz alta. Además, después de este año, aun no se acostumbraba a que alguien fuera mejor que el, y mucho menos una kunoichi, a este paso jamás superaría a Itachi. Sasuke, sintió la mirada de Hinata y Naruto, sobre el y se dio cuenta de que ellos esperaban que digiera algo. Pero, que podría decir, no iba a decir felicidades ni nada por el estilo ya que si lo hacia, estaría aceptando que Hinata era mejor que el, y el era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha jamás estaba debajo de nadie. Pero, si no decía nada, quedaría como un envidioso y claro que tenía envidia, pero no iba a andar por ahí diciéndoselo a todo el mundo, después de pensarlo por unos minutos, finalmente encontró la solución a su problema.

"Hmp"- eso fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, no era ni bueno ni malo, era neutral y ella podía interpretarlo como quisiera.

"Sasuke, teme, felicita a Hinata-Chan"- dijo Naruto molesto por la actitud de su "amigo"

"Déjalo, Naruto"- Hinata, en realidad no esperaba ningún comentario por parte de Sasuke, sabia que tanto los Uchiha, como los Hyuga tenían un gran orgullo, tal vez demasiado grande. "Además, ahí algo mas que quiero hablar con ustedes. Para poder graduarme tengo que formar parte de un equipo, el Hokage, me dijo que escogiera a dos de mis compañeros y los escogí a ustedes, espero que no tengan ningún problema en formar equipo conmigo"- Hinata, sabia que a muchos de sus compañeros no les agradaba, y no quería estar estancada con alguno de ellos.

"Hinata-Chan, lo que acabas de decir es verdad"- Naruto, sabia que Hinata no era de las personas a las que les gustara hacer bromas, pero, quería estar seguro.

"Si Naruto, es enserio, ya deberías saber que no me gustan las bromas"- dijo Hinata.

Sasuke, por otro lado ya se encontraba mas emocionado de lo que había estado en toda su vida, ya quería ver la cara de su papa cuando le diera la noticia, por fin estaría orgulloso de el como lo estaba de Itachi.

"¿Y bien, tienen algún problema de formar equipo conmigo?"-pregunto, Hinata.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera recibir una respuesta por parte de Sasuke, Naruto ya se encontraba encima de ella, abrazándola, hinata se estaba regañando internamente por bajar la guardia, pues gracias a Naruto termino tirada en el suelo, con Naruto encima de ella. Hinata, estaba apunto de utilizar su puño suave, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sasuke se le adelanto, tomo a Naruto de su ropa y lo lanzo lo mas lejos que pudo.

"Aléjate de ella perdedor"- dijo Sasuke. Mientras le daba la mano a Hinata para que se pusiera de pie.

Hinata, tomo la mano de Sasuke y se levanto del suelo.

"Gracias, Sasuke"- dijo Hinata.

"Hmp"- después de eso, los dos esperaron pacientemente a que Naruto volviera, cuando lo hizo inmediatamente comenzó pelear con Sasuke. Hinata ya se estaba impacientando, pues ya quería volver a su casa, tenia que darle la noticia a su mama y a Hanabi-Chan, puede que solo tuviera once meses, pero era demasiado inteligente, Hinata estaba segura de que algún día la superaría y ella se encargaría de eso, ya estaba pensando en que clase de entrenamiento le daría, quería enseñarle todo lo que sabia.

Una vez que Sasuke y Naruto terminaron su pelea, Hinata pudo continuar con lo que tenía que decir. "Veo que ninguno de los dos tiene problemas con esto, así que nos vemos en cinco días en la torre Hokage, para conocer a nuestro sensei"- Hinata comenzó a caminar, pero la voz de Naruto la detuvo.

"Hinata-Chan, te gustaría ir a ichiraku conmigo para festejar que estamos en el mismo equipo"

"Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo"- cuando hinata termino de hablar se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Naruto y se maldijo internamente por ser tan torpe cuando se trataba de sentimientos y ocasionarle dolor a uno de sus pocos amigos, pero no por nada era la mejor y rápidamente busco una solución para salir de el problema en que se metió.

"¿Qué te párese si después de conocer a nuestro sensei, vamos a comer todo el ramen que quieras y yo invito?"

En ese instante, Naruto le dio la sonrisa más radiante y hermosa que jamás había visto. "Eso esta genial, Hinata-Chan. Nos vemos luego, tengo una cita con un tazón de ramen"- Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección a ichiraku.

Después de que Naruto se fue, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos solos, yo solo le dije adiós y empecé a caminar, apenas había dado algunos pasos cuando me di cuenta de que Sasuke venia a un lado mío, los dos íbamos en silencio, esa era una de las cosas que mas me agradaban de el, no tenia que tratar de iniciar una conversación.

"Nos vemos, Sasuke"- dijo Hinata, una vez que llegaron a la mansión Hyuga.

Antes de que Hinata se fuera, Sasuke la tomo por el brazo y le dijo. "Hinata...gracias"- para Sasuke, decir esas palabras fue mas difícil que cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho, pues a la única persona que le daba las gracias era a su madre.

"No tienes nada que agradecer, yo no hice nada"- Hinata se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa.

Sasuke, sabia que eso no era cierto, ya que hinata, pudo haber elegido a quien ella quisiera, pero por alguna razón no quería que ellos supieran que quería formar equipo con ellos. Estaba feliz de poder formar equipo con Hinata, pues era la única chica de la academia que no lo acosaba. Sasuke, dejo de pensar en eso y comenzó a correr a su casa, para darle la noticia a su familia.

**(Cinco días después)**

Los días habían pasado mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Hoy por fin conoceremos a nuestro sensei, al parecer yo no era la única que estaba emocionada, pues tanto Naruto como Sasuke, habían llegado temprano. Los tres nos encontrábamos en la oficina del Hokage, esperando que nuestro sensei llegara.

Cuando entramos a la oficina del Hokage, y estábamos esperando, yo me quede parada, al igual que Sasuke, Naruto por otro lado no paraba de hablar, después de media hora, Sasuke y yo seguíamos en la misma posición, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado, por que ya se había cansado de esperar. Después de una hora, Naruto ya estaba acostado en el suelo, tratando de no dormirse, y Sasuke al parecer ya se estaba cansando, pues no dejaba de ver una silla que estaba muy cerca de el. Yo por otro lado seguía en la misma posición. Dos horas más tarde, Naruto ya estaba dormido con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca mientras hablaba algo acerca de ramen, Sakura-Chan y algunas otras cosas que no se le entendían. Sasuke ya había cedido ante la silla, y yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Media hora mas tarde, estaba apunto de sentarme cuando un Ninja entro por la ventana.

Al verlo lo primero que vi., fue su cabello plateado y una mascara que le cubre la mitad del rostro. Según la información de mi padre, se trata de Hatake Kakashi o el Ninja que copia.

"OH, Kakashi, veo que decidiste hacernos compañía"- dijo el viejo Hokage, con una sonrisa, claro que sus ojos decían otra cosa. Cualquiera que lo conociera un poco, sabría que estaba enojado muy enojado. Pues a Kakashi se le ocurrió llegar dos horas y media después y tuvo que esperar en su oficina con tres niños socialmente inadaptados. Por un lado estaba Naruto, que nada lo mantenía tranquilo, después de que se iba dejaba su escritorio como si un tornado acabara de pasar por ahí. Y no olvidemos a Sasuke Uchiha, ese niño tenía un orgullo tan grande como su ego. Y por ultimo la princesa del clan Hyuga, que era más aburrida que su mismo padre y eso si que es difícil de superar.

"Siento llegar tarde. Un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino y tuve que tomar el camino largo"- dijo Kakashi, mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Claro, que Sarutobi, no le creyó, pero lo dejo pasar. Tenía demasiados pendientes como para darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

"No importa. Quiero que conozcas a tu nuevo equipo"- el Hokage señalo a los tres chicos.

En ese momento, tanto Hinata como Sasuke se pararon uno junto al otro, ya que los dos querían darle una buena impresión a su sensei. Como Naruto no se levantaba del suelo, Sasuke se acerco a el y lo arrastro hasta donde estaba Hinata, y lo obligo a pararse junto a ellos.

"Te presento a Sasuke Uchiha" – Sasuke solo le dio una mirada a kakashi y un hmp.

"Ella es Hinata Hyuga"- Hinata, hizo una inclinación en señal de respeto y le dijo. "es un placer formar equipo con usted, sensei.

"y también quiero que conozcas a Naruto Uzumaki"- para ese momento, Naruto ya se encontraba platicando con sus compañeros e ignoraba completamente al Hokage.

"NARUTO"- grito Hiruzen.

"¿Que, dijiste algo viejo?"- pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

El Hokage ya tenía una vena muy marcada en la frente, ese Naruto siempre lograba acabar con su paciencia. Mientras que kakashi tenia una sonrisa oculta bajo la mascara, ese niño le recordada a alguien, pero no sabia a quien.

"Olvídalo Naruto. Ahora por favor salgan de mi oficina y vallan a conocerse mejor a otro lado"- dijo el Hokage.

"Los espero en la piedra memorial, tienen cinco minutos para llegar, si no lo hacen me iré"- cundo termino de hablar, kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

Los tres chicos salieron de la torre Hokage y comenzaron a correr entre los tejados de las casas. Por ningún motivo llegarían tarde, al fin eran Ninja, los tres tenían la misma cosa en mente, misiones, misiones y mas misiones.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, pudieron ver que su sensei, ya se encontraba ahí, y al parecer estaba leyendo un libro y se veía muy concentrado, los tres se preguntaban de que se trataba, tal vez era de técnicas Ninja.

"Muy bien, veo que lograron llegar. Ahora para conocernos mejor se presentaran de uno en uno"

"Como que presentarnos"- pregunto Naruto.

"Dirán sus nombres, lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus pasatiempos. Esas cosas"- dijo kakashi.

"por que no lo haces tu, para que sepamos como debemos hacerlo"

"esta bien, mi nombre es kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta y lo que me disgusta no tengo ganas de decírselo. Mi sueño para el futuro...creo que nunca había pensado en eso, en cuanto mis pasatiempos, tengo muchos pasatiempos" – "muy bien su turno, tu el de la derecha, tu primero"- dijo kakashi, Mientras señalaba a Naruto.

"De veras, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta la ramen instantánea en tazón, y realmente me gusta la ramen e Iruka-sensei, me lleva al puesto de fideos Ichiraku, odio los tres minutos que tienes que esperar desde que viertes el agua en el tazón con ramen, mi pasatiempo es comer diferentes tipos de ramen y compararlos. Y mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en el mejor Hokage. Entonces toda la aldea dejara de despreciarme y comenzara a tratarme como si yo fuera alguien, alguien importante"

"_mm...vaya a crecido de una manera interesante" _– pensó kakashi. "Siguiente"

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, lo que me gusta es entrenar con mi hermano, odio a todas esas chicas locas de la academia que nunca me dejan en paz, mi pasatiempo es entrenar y mi sueño para el futuro es ser el capitán de la policía"

"_pues sus gustos y sueños no están nada mal, pero por lo de las fans, lo siento tanto por ti Sasuke, pero creo que nunca te van a dejar en paz a menos que te cases con una mujer que sea capaz de alejarlas o usar una mascara como yo"- _"Por ultimo"

"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, lo que me gusta es entrenar y mi hermana Hanabi. Odio a todas las personas que se creen mejores que los demás, mi pasatiempo es entrenar con mi primo Neji y mi sueño para el futuro es cambiar el clan Hyuga y disolver las dos ramas para que podamos ser una verdadera familia"

"_de verdad espero que algún día lo consigas"- _pensó kakashi.

"Ahora que ya nos conocemos mejor, podemos seguir con otras cosas, por lo regular siempre les pongo una prueba a los genin que me asignan, pero en su caso no lo Hare, ya que no tiene caso, puesto que el Hokage me pidió que los tomara como mi equipo, así que nos saltaremos la prueba y pasaremos directamente a las misiones, mañana tomaremos nuestra primera misión, los espero en la torre Hokage a las 8:00 AM. No lleguen tarde"- kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a los tres chicos solos.

Después de que kakashi-sensei, se fue, Naruto, Sasuke y yo fuimos a Ichiraku a comer, Sasuke no quería ir pero al final cedió y los tres terminamos comiendo ramen. Una vez que terminamos cada uno se fue a su casa, teníamos que prepararnos para nuestra primera misión, sabia que nos seria una muy emocionante, pero todos los shinobi de konoha pasaban por ellas, solo espero que no sea de atrapar gatos o cuidar bebes, no me gustan los bebes, excepto Hanabi-Chan.

**(Día de la misión)**

Hoy me levante a las seis de la mañana, tome un baño, me puse mi ropa y cepille mi cabello, cuando termine baje a desayunar, estuve platicando con mi madre y con Neji, como todavía tenia tiempo de sobra ayude a mi madre con la alimentación de Hanabi-Chan, durante su desayuno, Hanabi trato de lanzarme comida, pero como buen shinobi que soy logre esquivar todo lo que me lanzaba, claro que a mi mama no le fue tan bien, y termino con toda la cara llena de papilla para bebe, en ese momento Neji, mi madre y yo comenzamos a reír. No se como logramos sobrevivir sin Hanabi en nuestras vidas.

Cuando termine de alimentar a Hanabi, subí a mi habitación y tome mi mochila, ya la tenia lista desde la noche anterior, después de tomar mi mochila, Salí de mi casa y me dirigí a la torre Hokage, para reunirme con mis compañeros de equipo.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la torre Hokage, me encontré con Sasuke y Naruto. Los tres subimos las escaleras y tocamos la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Cuando escuchamos la voz del Hokage, entramos en la habitación, buscamos a nuestro sensei, pero el no se encontraba por ningún lado, después de media hora, el llego y el Hokage le dio un pergamino con los detalles de nuestra misión.

Los cuatro íbamos caminando hacia la puerta de la aldea, una vez que salimos, nos adentramos en el bosque que se encuentra a las afueras de konoha. Caminamos por algunos 40 minutos hasta que llegamos a un claro, ahí kakashi-sensei nos pidió que nos detuviéramos.

"Aquí iniciaremos nuestra búsqueda, este será nuestro punto de encuentro, para poder encontrar nuestro objetivo mas eficientemente, nos vamos a separar y cada uno de nosotros ira en una dirección, Naruto, tu iras al norte, Sasuke te encargaras del este y a Hinata le toca el oeste, yo me encargare del sur. Si alguno de ustedes logra dar con nuestro objetivo, le avisara al resto del equipo. Con esto"- kakashi, saco cuatro intercomunicadores de su mochila y le paso uno a Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y se quedo con el ultimo.

"Necesito que escuchen con atención lo que les voy a decir, por que solo lo diré una vez. Vamos a comenzar la búsqueda, este será nuestro punto de partida, avanzaremos diez kilómetros en la dirección que nos toco y en caso de que no encuentren a nuestro objetivo, tendrán que volver aquí y esperar que los demás lleguen. Por ningún motivo quiero que vallan mas allá de los diez kilómetros, ¿entendieron?"- dijo kakashi.

"Si, sensei"- contestaron.

Los tres chicos, empezaron a caminar cada uno en la dirección que le toco, pero antes de que se adentraran nuevamente en el bosque la voz de kakashi los detuvo. "¿A dónde creen que van?, aun no he dicho que ya se pueden ir" en ese momento los tres se dieron la vuelta y regresaron a donde estaba kakashi, una vez que llegaron, kakashi volvió a hablar. "Bueno eso es todo, pueden irse"- dijo kakashi, mientras tenia una sonrisa oculta bajo su mascara.

Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata, tenían una vena marcada en su frente, cada uno volvió al camino que le tocaba, mientras murmuraban cosas, como. Estupido sensei, y sus estupidas bromas. En cuanto los tres chicos se perdieron de vista, Kakashi, se acerco a un árbol y se subió en el, tomo asiento en una rama y saco su libro de Icha Icha paradise.

(CON HINATA)

Después de que me separe de mi equipo, inmediatamente active mi Byakugan, para poder inspeccionar mejor la zona. Ya he recorrido la mitad del camino y aun no he encontrado nada, espero que Sasuke y Naruto tengan mejor suerte que yo. Maldita sea estoy a pocos metros del limite y aun no encuentro nada, ni si quiera por que voy revisando todos y cada uno de los árboles.

Cuando Hinata llego a los diez kilómetros se detuvo y encendió su intercomunicador para saber como le había ido a sus dos compañeros. Puesto que sabia que Kakashi no estaba buscando, decidió no preguntarle nada. Hinata se preguntaba si en verdad era un jounin, pues al parecer, Kakashi se había olvidado de que Hinata tenia el Byakugan, y podía ver lo que el estaba haciendo desde el momento en que se adentro en el bosque.

"Naruto ¿encontraste algo?"- pregunto Hinata, unos segundos después escucho la voz de Naruto.

"No, Hinata-Chan, aun no eh encontrado nada, y tu"

"Yo tampoco"- ¿Crees que a Sasuke le haya ido mejor que a nosotros?"

"No lo se, deberíamos preguntarle"- "Sasuke teme ¿ya encontraste algo?"- dijo Naruto.

"Cállate dobe, y no, no encontré nada, aun"- dijo Sasuke, aunque lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás.

"Creen que a Kakashi- sensei, le haya ido mejor que a nosotros" – pregunto Naruto.

"Si, Naruto, seguro que un jounin va a perder su tiempo buscando a un estupido gato"- dijo Sasuke, con sarcasmo.

"Ya cállate teme, no creas que no reconozco el sarcasmo cuando lo oigo, lo as usado demasiado que ya no funciona conmigo. Además estoy seguro de que Kakashi-sensei, también lo esta buscando, verdad que si Hinata-Chan"

"_si seguro que esta buscando sentado en ese árbol"-_pensaba Hinata- "hmp"- le contesto Hinata.

"Oye, Hinata, no hagas eso, que ya no voy a saber si estoy hablando con el teme o con tigo, ya no debes pasar tanto tiempo con el te esta pegando sus mañas"- "ves Sasuke, ahora por tu culpa Hinata-Chan, ya no habla como una persona normal"- dijo Naruto, fingiendo estar triste.

"hmp"-contesto Sasuke.

"ves lo que te digo, a este paso voy a ser el único que es normal, en este equipo"

"No creo que haya problema, por que Hinata y yo no hablemos, ya que tu lo haces por los tres"- dijo Sasuke un poco fastidiado por la conversación.

"ya veras cuando te vea, te voy a..."

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar con sus amenazas, fue interrumpido por Kakashi. "deberían concentrarse en su misión, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no creen?

"Ninguno de nosotros ha encontrado nada, ¿y usted sensei?"- pregunto Naruto.

"No, Naruto, aun no encuentro nada"- dijo Kakashi. Mientras cambiaba la página de su Icha Icha. En ese momento Hinata solo rodó los ojos.

Hinata estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver al punto de reunión, cuando escucho un ruido, con su Byakugan activado, escaneo la zona y se dio cuenta de que unos metros mas aya del límite, entre las ramas de un árbol, había una pequeña cantidad de chakra, la que muy probablemente pertenecía a un animal pequeño. Ella se debatió entre avisar a sus compañeros o ir a verificar de qué se trataba, como no quería dar ninguna falsa alarma, tomo la decisión de ir a investigar.

Mando chakra a sus pies y se subió a un árbol, poco a poco fue avanzando, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, una vez que tubo su objetivo a la vista, comprobó que era lo que estaban buscando, así que les aviso a sus compañeros, en esos momentos tanto Sasuke como Naruto comenzaron a correr para ayudar a Hinata.

Hinata, salto al árbol en el que se encontraba el gato, y lo acorralo, el gato al verse atrapado trato de atacarla, pero ante que pudiera hacerlo, un clon de Hinata apareció por detrás y lo tomo de la cola, causando que este maullara de dolor, Hinata lo levanto y bajo del árbol, una vez que estuvo abajo, sus compañeros llegaron.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan, veo que ya lo tienes"- Naruto grito tan fuerte que el gato se asusto y le dio unos arañazos a Hinata en sus manos. Hinata se molesto con Naruto y le lanzo al gato. Este le cayó en la cara y comenzó a rasguñarlo. Cuando Naruto lo pudo apartar de su cara se lo aventó a Sasuke, y como Sasuke estaba distraído viendo la sonrisa de Hinata, mientras pensaba que tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa y que era una lastima que siempre la ocultara. No se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de caerle encima, lo ultimo que pudo ver fueron los labios de Hinata, que se movían pero no entendía que era lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo con un gato enojado encima de su pecho y con sus uñas enterradas, el gato estaba muy esponjado y gruñía como si estuviera poseído o algo así. Sasuke cerro los ojos esperando que si Moria en esta misión, dijeran que murió en combate y que no mencionaran al estupido gato.

Sasuke esperaba que el gato lo arañara, o lo mordiera pero eso nunca sucedió, para cuando abrió los ojos lo único que vio fue a Hinata con un gato que colgaba entre sus brazos, se preguntaba que le había pasado, pues tenía los ojos abiertos, por lo que sabía que no estaba desmayado. Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, así que aclaro sus dudas.

"Cerré sus puntos de chakra"- dijo Hinata, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"¿Y para cuando va a estar bien?"- pregunto Naruto, nunca admitiría que estaba preocupado por la bola de pelos.

"Los puedo abrir cuando yo quiera, y si no lo hago, se van a abrir solos, pero tardara una semana o dos"- Hinata, camino hasta donde estaba Sasuke y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie. Los tres chicos y el gato volvieron al punto de encuentro para reunirse con su sensei.

Antes de que llegaran al claro, Kakashi sintió los chakras de sus alumnos y se puso de pie, guardo su libro y se recargo en el árbol, mientras aceleraba su respiración para que pareciera que estaba agotado. En ese momento los tres aparecieron frente a el.

"Veo que a ustedes les fue mejor que a mi"- dijo Kakashi. Ante esto Hinata, solo negó con la cabeza.

"bueno será mejor que volvamos a la aldea, la esposa del señor feudal debe estar esperando por su gato"- "y a todo esto ¿puedo saber que le paso al gato?"- pregunto Kakashi. Los tres chicos solo se encogieron de hombros y continuaron su camino. Ante esto Kakashi, solo sonrío, le estaba empezando a gustar su nuevo equipo, al parecer se cuidaban entre ellos. Dejo sus pensamientos y comenzó a caminar junto a ellos.

Cuando entraron en la oficina del Hokage lo primero que vieron fue a una mujer, que en el momento en que vio a Hinata, se abalanzo sobre ella, y le quito el gato de las manos.

"OH, mi pobre, pobre Tora-Chan, ¿que te paso?, ¿que te han echo estos salvajes?"- dijo la mujer mientras abrasaba al gato tan fuerte que casi lo asfixiaba. En ese momento el equipo siete, casi sentía lastima por el, casi.

"¿Qué le paso al gato? ¿Por qué esta así?- pregunto el Hokage.

"Al parecer fue mordido por un a araña y lo paralizo, pero ya verificamos que no fuera muy venenosa, solo estará así por una semana o dos"- como fue Hinata quien lo dijo, Sarutobi, inmediatamente le creyó, pues Hinata no era de las personas que jugaran bromas o que digieran mentiras, pero si hubiera sido Naruto, otra cosa seria.

"Bien, aquí tienen su pago, por la misión, ya pueden retirarse"- dijo el Hokage, mientras encendía su pipa.

Antes de salir de la oficina Hinata le dio una última mirada al gato. Ella no era una persona vengativa, pero ese estupido gato pagaría los rasguños que tenia en sus manos y los de la cara de Naruto y también por haberle enterrado las uñas a Sasuke, no habría peor castigo para el que pasar dos semanas a completa merced de esa mujer. Hinata estaba segura de que si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta gracias al la mirada que le daba ese gato de seguro que la estaba maldiciendo en su idioma gatuno.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse feliz, claro que las personas no se daban cuenta, pero ella iba muy feliz, tal vez la misión no fue lo que esperaba, pero era un paso para convertirse el líder del clan Hyuga, aunque antes de eso quería ser un jounin y tomar un equipo, y que la llamaran Hinata-sensei.

Esos eran los sueños de Hinata, sin saber que su destino era muy diferente.

_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a narusempai por el resumen. También gracias a Sai, 0oTakuG4me3r, mare14, chikyuukuma13, Annie Thompson y a sofi35. De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a continuar con esta mierda de historia, bye y cuídense, nos estamos leyendo, asi que si tienen algun consejo a algo por el estilo son bien recividos.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-4

**(Tres años después)**

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, se podía ver que Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke estaban dando todo lo que tenían. Ahora eran un poco más grandes y por ende más fuerte, lo malo para los dos hombres del equipo era que ni con los años habían logrado alcanzar el poder de Hinata. Sin duda alguna seguía siendo la mejor de los tres

Por eso en cada entrenamiento que tenían, Sasuke y Naruto formaban equipo para trataban de vencerla, pero cada que intento que hacían terminaba de la misma manera, en un rotundo fracaso. Pero tal vez hoy seria diferente.

Hinata estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento con su Byakugan activado. Gracias a eso pudo esquivar una ráfaga de shuriken que iban hacia ella, Hinata, dio un salto y logro esquivar los shuriken, pero en cuanto toco el suelo unos clones de Naruto empezaron a atacarla y se enfrascaron en una lucha de taijutsu. Gracias al puño suave, Hinata pudo disipar un par de clones con facilidad.

Cuando Hinata estaba por terminar con el ultimo clon, escucho algo que no le gusto nada, volteo para donde escucho la voz de Sasuke y comprobó que era lo que estaba temiendo. Una bola de fuego se dirigía a donde se encontraba. Como no tenia tiempo que perder saco un kunai y antes de que el clon de Naruto pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hinata apareció a sus espaldas y le corto la garganta. Estaba practicando los asesinatos silenciosos, y que mejor que con los clones de Naruto.

Rápidamente Hinata hizo una secuencia de sellos con sus manos**, "Jutsu: bola de fuego"- **dijo Hinata, y una bola de fuego salio de su boca y se impacto con la deSasuke.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco, no tenía ni la menor idea de que Hinata utilizara Jutsu de elemento fuego, se suponía que ella solo utilizaba Jutsu de agua. Sasuke y Hinata se encontraban parados a cada lado del campo de entrenamiento, mientras las dos técnicas chocaban entre si, en estos momentos Sasuke tenia la ventaja sobre Hinata, ya que su bola de fuego abarcaba mas de la mitad del campo. Pero Hinata no se quedaba atrás y poco a poco su técnica fue alcanzando el mismo tamaño que la de Sasuke, provocando así que en todo el campo de entrenamiento se sintiera un calor abrazador. Hinata sabia que aun no era tan buena con los Jutsu de fuego, al menos no tan buena como los Uchiha, por eso tenia que pensar en otra estrategia, para poder ganar, por que de seguir así solo conseguiría que tanto ella como Sasuke se quedaran sin chakra. Sin la necesidad de formar ningún sello, Hinata fue capaz de hacer un clon.

El clon de Hinata dio un salto en el aire, formo unos sellos y dijo. **"Elemento agua: misil** **dragón de agua"- **un enorme dragón de agua emergió de la nada, acabando al instante con el fuego de ambos. Sasuke saco varios suriken y los lanzo hacia el clon de Hinata, dando en el blanco, en cuanto el clon de Hinata se disipo, Sasuke, formo un chidori en su mano derecha, y con una gran velocidad comenzó a correr a donde se encontraba Hinata. Hinata sabía que el chidori era una técnica peligrosa, pero a Sasuke aun le faltaba velocidad, y eso era lo que ella tenía de sobra, por lo que no tendría ningún problema en esquivarlo. Hinata que sacada de sus pensamientos cuando gracias a su Byakugan pudo ver que Naruto se encontraba detrás de ella con un Rasengan en su mano. Hinata dio un salto para evitar ser golpeada por las técnicas de sus compañeros, pero, por tratar de esquivar el ataque, nunca se dio cuenta de que el Naruto que había tratado de atacarla solo era un clon, para cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, pues el verdadero Naruto apareció de la nada, y la golpeo con un Rasengan en su espalda, haciéndola caer al instante, el cuerpo de Hinata se impacto fuertemente en el suelo causando que un pequeño cráter se formara, en ese momento el cuerpo de Hinata, desapareció dejando a su paso solo una nube de humo. N/A. (_de verdad soy malisisisima en las batallas, lo siento)_

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban tirados en el suelo, tratando que su respiración se normalizara, cuando escucharon el sonido de unos aplausos, voltearon al lugar de donde venia el sonido y vieron a Hinata sentada en la rama de un árbol.

"Veo que ya son capases de acabar con un clon mío, cada vez que entrenamos lo hacen mejor"- dijo Hinata, mientras de un salto bajaba del árbol y caminaba hacia sus compañeros.

"Hinata, ¿sabes por que Kakashi aun no a llegado?"- pregunto Sasuke.

"Por que preguntas, teme si Kakashi-sensei, siempre llega tarde"- Naruto se puso de pie y fue a buscar su mochila para tomar una botella de agua.

"Ya se dobe, pero esta vez se esta tardando mas que de costumbre, tenemos tres horas entrenando y el aun no llega"- dijo Sasuke, mientras tomaba su mochila y sacaba el almuerzo que su mama le había echo.

"La verdad es que no tengo idea, pero estoy segura de que en este momento lo sabremos"- en cuanto Hinata dijo eso, Kakashi apareció frente a ellos.

"Hola, buenos días a todos, disculpen el retraso, temo que me perdí en el sendero de la vida"- dijo Kakashi, sin apartar la vista de su icha icha.

"si como no"- grito Naruto.

"se que esto es repentino, pero, los recomendé para los exámenes chunin, a los tres. Estas son las solicitudes"- Kakashi, le entrego una solicitud a cada uno.

"wow, eso es increíble Kakashi-sensei"- Naruto ya estaba saltando de emoción, estaba seguro de que se convertiría en chunin.

"todo esto es voluntario, depende de cada uno de ustedes. Si no se sienten listos pueden esperar hasta el próximo año"-. "sensei, por que no nos estas diciendo la verdad, ya deberías saber que no se le puede mentir al Byakugan. Además dudo que alguno de nosotros tres deje pasar esta oportunidad"- Hinata utilizo una voz tan fría, haciendo que Kakashi sintiera escalofríos, el estaba consiente de que a Hinata no le gustaba que le ocultara nada.

"No te enojes Hinata, es solo un procedimiento para que ninguno de ustedes se sienta obligado a participar, ya sea en contra de su voluntad o que lo hagan por el bien de sus compañeros. Pero, tienes razón, si alguno de ustedes no se presenta, los demás serán descalificados"

"ja, no tienes de que preocuparte, Kakashi-sensei, ninguno de nosotros nos retractaremos de nuestras palabras, ese es nuestro camino Ninja"

"Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el dobe"- dijo Sasuke, mientras tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

"me da gusto escuchar eso. Ahora, el que quiera presentar los exámenes, firme la solicitud y valla al salón 301 en la academia a las tres de la tarde, dentro de cinco días, eso es todo"- Kakashi, desapareció dejando solos a sus alumnos.

Mientras caminaban para salir de los campos de entrenamiento, Sasuke pensaba como podría pedirles a Hinata y Naruto, que fueran a su casa, no quería que pensaran que los necesitaba, pero la verdad es que si los necesitaba, y mucho. Todo empezó hace varios meses atrás, cuando su querida madre se dio cuenta de que nunca había llevado un amigo a su casa, y con la excusa de que debía pasar más tiempo con gente de su edad y menos tiempo con su hermano. Su madre permitió que sus estupidas fans, entraran a su casa, con el pretexto de que querían ser sus amigas, si como no, como si no supiera que querían ser mas que eso, además no es que el quisiera pasar todo el tiempo con Itachi, es solo que el siempre estaba en misiones y cuando estaba en casa, simplemente quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el, después de todo Itachi era su modelo a seguir, lo que el quería ser, a sus ojos Itachi era el mejor shinobi de toda la aldea.

Pero volviendo al tema de por que necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos, es que si lo acompañaban a su casa, su madre se daría cuenta de que si tiene amigos y no tendría que pasar mas tiempo con esas niñas locas. Tal vez se preguntaran ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes, bien pues ni siquiera yo puedo entender por que, solo se que cada vez que Itachi se encontraba con el y su equipo, tanto Itachi como Hinata, no dejaban de mirarse, pasaban varios minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían, era como si se olvidaran del mundo que los rodea y solo existieran ellos dos, y no entendía el por que ,pero eso lo molestaba demasiado, no quería que Itachi se acercara a Hinata, ya que ella era** su **compañera de equipo,** su **amiga, suya no de el. Y ese es el motivo por el cual, jamás los llevaba a su casa, pues sabía que si invitaba a Naruto, tenia que invitar a Hinata, por que si no la invitaba y ella se daba cuenta tal vez pensaría que no le agrada y ella en verdad le agradaba y mucho si era sincero. Pero para su buena suerte Itachi estaba en una misión, así que no habría ningún problema si lleva a sus amigos a su casa.

"Hem...quería saber si les gustaría venir a mi casa para la comida"- murmuro Sasuke lo mas bajo que pudo, nunca había echo algo así y tenia miedo de quedar como un tonto.

"¿dijiste algo?, teme"- Naruto, había escuchado lo que Sasuke dijo, pero quería estar seguro. Naruto tenia la sospecha de que les ocultaba algo, tal vez Sasuke era su amigo, pero también era un bastardo egoísta que jamás quería compartir la comida que hacia su mama.

"Dije...quesiquierenveniramicasaacom er"- Sasuke, hablo tan rápido que no se le entendió nada.

"¿Qué?"- volvió a preguntar, ya le estaba gustando esto de molestar a Sasuke. Por su parte, Sasuke ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, y de verdad que era muy poca. Antes de que Sasuke golpeara a Naruto. Hinata decidió intervenir.

"Dijo que si vamos a su casa a comer"- Hinata ya estaba un poco molesta. Siempre era lo mismo con ellos, siempre peleando para ver quien de los dos es el mejor. Simplemente deberían aceptar que ella era mejor que los dos juntos, pero no, su estupido orgullo de hombres no les permitía ver más allá de sus narices.

"Hinata-Chan, ya arruinaste la diversión. Ya había escuchado, solo quería molestarlo un rato"- cuando Sasuke escucho eso, tenia un tic en su ojo. Al parecer Naruto era un poco masoquista. A Sasuke le tomo unos minutos y muchas respiraciones para poder tranquilizarse, no caería en la tentación de golpear a Naruto, los necesitaba y eso era lo importante.

"¿y bien, van o no?"- pregunto Sasuke, una vez que estaba cerca de los territorios del clan Uchiha.

"claro que si, me muero de hambre"- Naruto comenzó a caminar al interior del clan. Hinata solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Naruto. Sasuke se unió a ellos y los tres juntos caminaron a la casa de Sasuke.

"ya llegue"- dijo Sasuke, una vez que llegaron a su casa. Los tres chicos se quitaron las sandalias y entraron en la casa, antes de que pudieran ir muy lejos, una hermosa mujer apareció frente a ellos. "mama"- dijo Sasuke.

"Bienvenido a casa Sasuke" – Mikoto se quedo parada en medio de la habitación, si creer lo que sus ojos veían. En verdad Sasuke había llevado amigos a su casa, ya se estaba preocupando por Sasuke, no quería que se hiciera un antisocial como su hermano, con uno ya era mas que suficiente."Veo que trajiste amigos a casa. Pero que lindos son"- Mikoto se acerco a ellos y les apretó las mejillas, causando que se les pusieran rojas. Sasuke ya estaba muy avergonzado ese era otro motivo por el cual nunca los había invitado a ir a su casa.

"Pero no se queden ahí, pasen, la comida esta lista. ¿Se van a quedar a comer, verdad?- mas que una pregunta paresia una afirmación.

"Gracias por recibirnos en su casa, Mikoto-san"- Hinata hizo una reverencia frente a la madre de Sasuke. "no tienes nada que agradecer, Hinata-Chan, es un gusto que nos acompañen"- a Mikoto siempre le había parecido que Hinata era una niña muy hermosa y muy amable, pero lo que mas la había sorprendido fueron sus modales, eran impecables. Si hubiera tenido una hija le hubiera gustado que fuera como ella

Después de los saludos, los cuatro caminaron hacia el comedor(o lo que sea), cuando entraron a la habitación, los tres chicos tomaron asiento, mientras Mikoto se retiro a la cocina para servir la comida para su hijo y sus compañeros. Unos minutos más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente. Hasta que escucharon que la puerta de la entrada se abría y alguien entraba. Mikoto se puso de pie y fue a ver quien había llegado, pues no esperaba a nadie en es momento, su esposo Fugaku se encontraba trabajando en las oficinas de la policía de konoha, ya que últimamente tenia demasiado trabajo, y no volvía hasta el anochecer. Y su hijo mayor se encontraba en una misión que por lo menos duraría dos días más.

Por eso cuando vio que Itachi se encontraba parado frente a ella se sorprendió, pero fue una sorpresa agradable, siempre que salía de misión, no podía evitar preocuparse por el, a veces deseaba que ninguno de sus hijos tuviera que ser un shinobi, pero sabia que eso estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad, gracias al clan en el que nacieron, su destino ya estaba trazado y ella solo podía ver desde lejos como un simple espectador sin poder hacer nada para sacarlos de esa vida de peligro donde cada día que pasaba no sabia si su hijo, volvería con vida o no."Bien venido a casa Itachi"- logro decir Mikoto, una vez que salio de sus pensamientos.

"hn" – fue todo lo que dijo Itachi. Aunque a su madre no le sorprendió en lo absoluto ella sabía que su hijo era un hombre de pocas palabras.

"llegaste justo a tiempo. Los demás ya están comiendo ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?, se que debes venir muy cansado, pero, por favor acompáñanos, hace mucho que no comes con nosotros"- Mikoto puso la cara mas triste que podía poner, por que sabia que cuando la utilizaba ni siquiera Itachi se podía negar.

En cuanto Itachi entro en la habitación, lo primero que vio, fue a los compañeros de Sasuke, o mas específicamente a cierta chica Hyuga. Desde hace varios meses cuando Itachi se encontraba en algún lugar con ella, no podía evitar ver sus ojos, era algo extraño. Se veían tan iguales, pero al mismo tiempo diferentes. Podía pasar minutos viendo esos ojos y el no se daría cuenta.

"_maldita sea, definitivamente debí de haber echo algo muy malo en otra vida. Justamente a la persona que he estado tratando de evitar y la encuentro en mi casa. Deja de mirarla, si no lo haces todos van a pensar que eres un pervertido por mirar así a una niña que es seis años menor que tu, y siendo honesto contigo mismo, si lo eres, sabes que esta mal que te guste, pero nada puedes hacer para evitarlo. Tu vida si que es una burla, todas las mujeres de la aldea están interesadas en ti, y a ti te gusta la pequeña Hyuga, no puedes ser mas patético"-_ Itachi, se había perdido en los ojos de Hinata, nuevamente. Al parecer tenían algo magnético. Por más que intentara evitarlo su mirada, siempre terminaba encontrándose con la de ella.

Para Hinata las cosas no eran tan diferentes. "_Hinata, deja de mirarlo, o acaso quieres que piense que eres una de esas chicas que pertenecen a su estupido club de fans_"- sereprendió Hinata_. "además es seis años mayor que tu. El puede tener a cualquier mujer de la aldea y fuera de ella. Por que debería fijarse en ti, eres pequeña y escuálida. Claro que no siempre seré así, pero dudo que el espere a que crezcas. Lo mas seguro es que muy pronto se consiga una novia, si es que no tiene una"- _Hinata no entendía lo que le pasaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Itachi, se suponía que era una genio, un prodigio la mejor de su generación, y aun así no entendía el por que todo eso se iba al caño cuando estaba cerca Itachi Uchiha.

Los dos se habían perdido nuevamente en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera se dieron cuenta cuando Mikoto había ido a la cocina. Itachi tampoco noto cuando Naruto lo saludo, claro que Naruto tampoco insistió, el tenia cosas más importantes que hacer como comer la deliciosa comida que preparaba la mama de Sasuke, ya que no sabia cuando volvería a comer algo que no fuera ramen instantáneo.

Sasuke por otro lado se había dado cuenta de que nuevamente esos dos se habían quedado viendo demasiado tiempo para su gusto. No sabia si lo que le molestaba era que Itachi le prestara mas atención a Hinata que a el, o que Hinata viera a Itachi de esa manera, cuando a el jamás lo ha visto así. Sasuke decidió que ya tenia suficiente de esos dos así que se aclaro la garganta para darse a notar. En ese momento tanto Hinata como Itachi salieron de su mundo de fantasía donde solo existían ellos dos. Itachi tomo asiento y Hinata, bajo la mirada hacia su comida, tratando de que su mirada y la de Itachi no se encontraran de nuevo, con pasar una vergüenza por día era mas que suficiente para ella y estaba consiente de que si levantaba la mirada, terminaría viéndolo de nuevo.

Después de una comida un poco incomoda, los tres miembros del equipo siete salieron de la casa de Sasuke. Habían decidido pasar el resto de la tarde juntos para empezar a pensar en estrategias para pasar los exámenes chunin, sabían que no seria nada sencillo, por eso debían estar preparados

Caminaron hasta llegar a la montaña donde se encontraban los rostros de los Hokage y cuando llegaron tomaron asiento en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage, ya que era el lugar favorito de Naruto, Hinata pensaba que era muy extraño que Naruto admirara tanto al yondaime, aun sin saber que era su padre, pero por otro lado quien no admiraba al héroe mas grande de konoha.

"¿y bien, que vamos a hacer?"- pregunto Sasuke. El sabia que fallar los exámenes chunin no era una opción para ninguno de los tres, cada uno de ellos tenían motivos diferentes pero igualmente importantes, por una lado estaba Hinata, que como todos sabían era la futura líder del clan Hyuga, y por ningún motivo debía deshonrar a su familia o su padre no estaría muy feliz que digamos. Por otro lado, estaba Naruto, el tal vez era huérfano, pero no por eso la tenia mas fácil, pues el no tenia que demostrar nada ante su familia, pero si lo tenia que hacer frente a toda la aldea, para demostrarles que se equivocaban con el. Si en verdad quería ser un Hokage, debía comenzar a comportarse como tal, y ganarse el respeto de los aldeanos. Y por ultimo, el, tenía que demostrarle a su padre de lo que era capaz. Y mostrarle que era más que el segundo hijo, el repuesto en caso de que Itachi falle. Tal vez el no era un prodigio como Itachi, o como Hinata, pero era el Uchiha mas prometedor solo después de Itachi y Sisuhi, y compararse con ellos no era poca cosa, nadie estaba ni siquiera un poco cerca de esos dos. Estaba seguro de que si buscaba la palabra shinobi perfecto en el diccionario, estaría la imagen de ellos. Además también era el segundo en clase, solo después de Hinata, si al principio fue muy difícil aceptar que ella era mejor, pero así lo era y no ganaba nada con negarlo, además que se esperaba de alguien que fue entrenada brutalmente por su padre desde los cuatro años.

"creo que debemos buscar información sobre que tratan los exámenes chunin, para saber a lo que no enfrentamos"- Hinata se encontraba sentada en uno de los cabellos del cuarto con una shuriken entre sus dedos con la cual se encontraba jugando. "no se mucho sobre ellos, pero cuando Neji hizo los exámenes dijo que consta de tres partes y que la primera parte es escrita, también me dijo que eran muy difíciles si no entendías el verdadero significado de la prueba, pero esa es toda la información que me dio, según el debo hacerlo por mi misma"- Hinata se sentía un poco decepcionada por no saber de que se trataban los exámenes chunin. Pues en el mundo Ninja lo más importante era la información, pues tener la información correcta, podía ser la diferencia entre perder o ganar y entre vivir o morir, era así de simple.

"yo tampoco se mucho, pero una vez escuche que Itachi y Shisui platicaban sobre los exámenes y dijeron algo sobre el bosque de la muerte. Pero como yo todavía no entraba a la academia, no supe de que estaban hablando"

Después de eso, los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio pensando como le harían para conseguir la información que necesitaban. Hasta que Naruto tuvo una idea.

"no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargo de conseguir la información"- Naruto ya tenia un plan en mente, sabia exactamente lo que debía hacer. Seria como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

"no me digas que estas pensando en usar tu estupido jutsu sexi en el Hokage"- Sasuke sabia que Naruto era muy cercano al Hokage y también sabia que el viejo era un pervertido de closet, en varias ocasiones vio a Naruto usar esa técnica en el y todas y cada una de la veces cayo al suelo inconciente con una hemorragia nasal.

"que, quien te dijo"-"además, durante nuestra ultima misión no te quejaste por tener que usar mi justu para poder escapar. Es mas si mal no recuerdo dijiste algo como, Hinata se ve bien bue..." – antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Naruto fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe cortesía de Sasuke. Pero, Para buena suerte de Naruto, Hinata intervino.

"creo que cada uno de nosotros debemos buscar información por separado" los dos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, sabían que no llegarían a ningún lado si trataban de hacerlo juntos, pues lo mas probable es era que terminarían peleando la mitad del tiempo.

"bueno, como veo que están de acuerdo, cada uno lo hará a su modo y nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, debemos mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo"- como todos estuvieron de acuerdo, los tres chicos se fueron por un camino diferente.

(Cinco días después)

El tiempo había pasado volando y finalmente el día los exámenes chunin había llegado y Hinata iba caminando hacia las instalaciones de la academia para reunirse co su equipo.

Desde el día en que Naruto, Sasuke y yo nos separamos, todos los días al amanecer nos reuníamos al amanecer para nuestro entrenamiento y después del medio día, cada uno se iba a tratar de conseguir información. Aunque siendo sincera la verdad es que las tardes me las pase con Hanabi-Chan, aprovechando que mi padre no se encontraba en la aldea, pues si el esta en casa no permite que pierda mi tiempo con Hanabi, como el dice. Si no fuera mi padre no se que le haría cada vez que habla de esa forma enfrente de mi pequeña hermana, que acaso no entiende que ella solo quiere que la vea de la misma manera como me ve a mi. Aunque yo no estoy muy segura de querer que eso suceda pues se que solo soy una arma para mi padre, una herramienta esperado a ser usada, estoy segura de que si llego a fallar ya no tendría tanto interés en mi.

Maldita sea Hinata deja de pensar en eso, nuevamente te perdiste en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta que ya habías llegado a la academia, no debo dejar que los problemas de mi casa afecten mi rendimiento como shinobi, eso no seria nada bueno ni para mi, ni para mi equipo.

Cuando Hinata llego a la academia Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí tan puntual como siempre.

"hola, Sasuke"- saludo Hinata .

"hola Hinata"- aun después de formar equipo con Hinata durante tres años Sasuke no entendía por que ella era tan diferente a las otras chicas, si ella se le colgara como lo hacían las ellas, seria mas fácil invitarla a salir, pero si lo pensaba bien tal vez si fuera como las demás, no le gustaría.

Después de estar unos minutos en silencio Sasuke decidió que ya era hora de que diera el primer paso con su compañera, así que aprovechando la ausencia de Naruto se acerco ella. "Hinata"-dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos y pusiera toda su atención en Sasuke.

"quería preguntarte si tu...si a ti...si te gustaría."- maldita sea Sasuke termina de decirlo de una buena vez tu eres un uchiha y un uchiha nunca duda. "quisiera saber si después de los exámenes te gustaría Salí..." – antes de que Sasuke pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido por el tercer integrante de su equipo.

Hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro, quiero agradecer a las siguientes personas por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un comentario, de verdad gracias y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

0otTakuG4me3r ,Ciielo Riin, Annie Thompson, Guest, mare-14, Sofi35


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece.

Cap-5

"buenos días, Sasuke teme, Hinata-Chan"- Naruto trataba de recuperar el aliento. había tenido que correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, por poco y no llegaba a tiempo.

"buenos días Naruto"- Hinata no podía estar mas agradecida con Naruto, ella sabia que era lo que le quería pedir Sasuke y no sabia como decirle que no tenia ningún interés de ese tipo en el, si que se sintiera ofendido. Todos en la aldea sabían de cuan grande era el orgullo de los Uchiha, solo competía con el de los Hyuga.

"llegas tarde"- Sasuke estaba muy molesto con Naruto por haberlo interrumpido, pues no siempre tenia la oportunidad de estar a solas con Hinata.

"lo siento es que mi despertador no funciono"- dijo Naruto rascándose despreocupadamente la cabeza.

"típico de un perdedor"- Sasuke, sabia que decirle eso a Naruto era como darle cuerda para que empezara a pelear, pero de alguna manera debía hacerlo pagar.

"eres un bastardo"- Naruto ya se disponía a golpear a Sasuke o al menos intentarlo, cuando Kakashi apareció frente a ellos.

"hola"- dijo Kakashi.

"sensei"- saludo Hinata.

"hmp"- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei, viniste"- al escuchar a Naruto, Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pues a veces no puede evitar pensar que el único que lo apreciaba era el hijo de su sensei.

"solo vine a desearles buena suerte"-dijo kakashi.

"gracias kakashi-sensei"- "pero no creo que necesitemos suerte, estoy seguro de que vamos a pasar los exámenes chunin"- por una vez los tres miembros del equipo siete estaba de acuerdo

En algo. Estaban completamente seguros de que pasarían no por nada se habían pasado todas las mañanas entrenando hasta caer desfallecidos. Y no conformes con eso cada uno de ellos tenia un plan individual para pasar la primera parte de los exámenes.

Ante la actitud confiada de sus alumnos, kakashi solo pudo sofreír, nunca se hubiera imaginado hasta donde serian capases de llegar estos chicos. Ni lo orgulloso que estaría de ellos. "bueno, como sea, solo vine a desearles suerte, ya me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión muy importante"- claro que ninguno de ellos le creía nada, pero ninguno se atrevía a decírselo. Bueno casi ninguno.

"si como no kakashi-sensei. De seguro tu reunión es con uno de esos libros pervertidos que tanto te gusta leer"- gracias a las palabras de Naruto una aura de tristeza cayo sobre kakashi. Y el que pensaba que Naruto era el único que lo apreciaba. Y ahora el tampoco le creía. Bueno, no es como si antes no había utilizado esa escusa para poder leer su icha icha sin ser molestado, pero esta vez era diferente, si tenía una reunión con los demás jounin. Claro que en la reunión estaría leyendo su libro, pero eso no tenían por que saberlo, verdad.

Como Hinata se había cansado de estar presenciando lo mismo de siempre. Opto por retirarse. Sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar al interior de las instalaciones de la academia. Sasuke fue el primero en unírsele y por ultimo Naruto. Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo estaban dejando atrás por lo que se apresuro para ponerse al día con sus compañeros. Una vez que los alcanzo. Hinata les hizo una pregunta que desde hace varios días tenia ganas de hacerles.

"ya saben como van a pasar la parte escrita"- Hinata, en realidad no tenia ningún problema, era la mas lista de su clase y sabia que fácilmente podría responder cualquier examen. Y en caso de que no pudiera siempre tenía un plan b. su Byakugan.

"yo, si"- dijo Sasuke, mientras activaba su sharingan.

"¿y tu?, Naruto"

"claro, ya tengo todo planeado. No por nada voy a ser el próximo Hokage. De veras"- y para todos aquellos que lo dudaban, Naruto si tenia un plan.

"es bueno saber eso"- Hinata no dijo nada mas y continuo caminando. Entraron al edificio y subieron las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso. Buscaron el salón 301 y cuando al fin lo encontraron. Se disponían a entrar pero antes de que Hinata pudiera abrir la puerta, Naruto la detuvo.

"Hinata-Chan. Esperen un momento tengo que ir al baño"- antes de que si quiera le dieran una respuesta, Naruto ya había desaparecido. A Hinata le pareció un poco extraña la actitud de Naruto, pero desecho la idea en un segundo, después de todo era Naruto de quien estamos hablando.

Cinco minutos después, Naruto regreso. Y los tres entraron al salón. Lo primero que vieron fue que el salón estaba completamente repleto. Se podían ver shinobis de todas las aldeas. Definitivamente esto no seria nada fácil. Pero por otra parte quien dijo que lo seria.

Después de que Sasuke, Naruto y yo entramos al salón. Lo primero que pude ver es que esta completamente lleno, al parecer habrá mucha competencia este año. Y todos y cada uno de ellos era mas extraño que el anterior. Bueno no estoy diciendo que nuestro equipo sea normal, después de todo esta formado por el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, un Uchiha y una Hyuga, pero he de decir que si éramos unos de los mas normales.

Unos minutos mas tarde, nuestro instructor apareció, su nombre es Ibiki Morino, su cara esta llena de cicatrices. Me pregunto si yo algún día estaré así. Los minutos pasan y solo puedo escuchar como habla y habla. Como si no supiera lo que esta tratando de hacer, intimidación, ja, enserio si no fuera yo, creo que me estaría carcajeando en este momento. Como se ve que no saben lo que es ser hija de Hiashi Hyuga, ese hombre si que sabe como intimidar. Esto solo es como dar un paseo por el parque.

Una vez que termino su discurso de intimidación, si es que se le podía llamar así, nos entrego las pruebas y por fin pudimos empezar. Justo Como había pensado, a Sasuke, Naruto y a mi nos sentaron en lugares separados, bueno en realidad a todos los separaron de sus equipos. Me toco sentarme al lado de una extraña chica que por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarme. Ya me estaba sintiendo un poco incomoda, por lo que decidí poner toda mi atención en la prueba, ya luego me ocuparía de lo demás.

Tenia que aceptarlo. Las preguntas si eran difíciles, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. Veinte minutos después ya había terminado y sin la necesidad de usar el Byakugan.

Hinata dejo su lápiz a un lado de su examen y como tenia tiempo de sobra decidió meditar un rato, cerró los ojos y por un momento olvido el lugar en el que se encontraba. Hasta que empezó a sentir la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Sin la necesidad de hacer ningún sello. Activo su Byakugan y comenzó a inspeccionar el salón para ver de quien se trataba.

Decir que Hinata estaba sorprendida cuando encontró a quien la estaba viendo de una manera tan insistente. Era decir poco, se trataba de tres mujeres. Una de ella era rubia y estaba sentada casi al final del salón. La otra tenía el pelo de color ¿rojo?, si era rojo. Ella estaba solo dos filas atrás de ella y la última era su extraña compañera de asiento. Esa chica tenia el cabello castaño, pero algo en ella se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Hinata pensaba, que ya era suficientemente malo tener que esconderse de su club de fans. Como para ahora también tener que preocuparse por unas fan girl. De solo recordar como asediaban a sasuke en cualquier momento del día, a todas horas los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año. Eso era algo sumamente aterrador, a ella casi nada la asustaba, pero la idea de ser acompañada a todas partes le guste o no. No era muy agradable, de solo pensar en ello sentía escalofríos. Hinata se preguntaba si también lo seguirían hasta el baño, aunque lo más probable era que si pudieran hacerlo lo harían. De eso estaba segura. Hinata se dio cuenta de que cada vez que se distraía su compañera de asiento estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad y Comenzó a hacer un examen minucioso con su Byakugan, para ver si podía reconocer su chakra, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una gran cantidad de chakra rojo sellado en su vientre. Solo una persona que ella conocía tenia ese tipo de chakra, por lo que pudo corroborar de quien se trataba.

"_Así que este era tu plan. Naruto, quien diría que en verdad pensaste en algo"- _pensó, Hinata.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya lo había descubierto y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata disimuladamente acerco se prueba, para que Naruto pudiera copiar sin ningún problema.

Cuando Naruto termino de copiar o mas bien la chica castaña termino de copiar. Pidió permiso para ir al baño. Uno de los centinelas encargado de vigilarlos la acompaño hasta la entrada. Una vez adentro del baño. El clon de Naruto deshizo el henge y fue a tomar un poco de agua de la llave, la llevo a uno de los baños abrió la puerta y ahí se encontraba dormida la chica a la que le había tomado prestada la identidad un rato. Le echo el agua encima y antes de que la chica despertara el clon de Naruto ya se había disipado, llevándole las respuestas del examen al original.

Sasuke no había tenido ningún problema gracias a su sharingan. Por lo que los tres miembros del equipo siete, terminaron con mucho tiempo de sobra.

Después de terminar el examen escrito, los genin que habían pasado la prueba fueron llevados a las afueras del bosque de la muerte una vez ahí le entregaron un pergamino a cada equipo a algunos les toco el pergamino del cielo y a otros el pergamino de la tierra. Al equipo siete le había tocado el pergamino del cielo. Abrieron las puertas y todos los equipos desaparecieron en un segundo.

"_maldita sea, que es esta sensación que tengo"-_ pensabaHinata mientras ella y sus compañeros deequipo se deslizaban a toda velocidad por las ramas

De los árboles.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque de la muerte. Tres chunin que habían logrado infiltrarse en la aldea, daban inicio a su misión. Por sus bandas se podía decir que eran ninjas de kumogakure. El equipo estaba formado por dos mujeres y un hombre. Una de las chicas era rubia, la otra era pelirroja y el chico tenía el cabello blanco.

(Con Hinata)

Varios kilómetros antes de llegar a la torre, Hinata y su equipo se detuvieron.

"creo que ya es hora de conseguir el pergamino que nos falta"- dijo Hinata mientras daba un salto y caía sin ningún problema al suelo.

"¿Cuál es el plan?, solo nos dijiste que debíamos poner distancia entre ellos y nosotros"

"como se ve que eres un dobe Naruto. Lo de ir delante de ellos es para poder preparar una emboscada. Mientras ellos se pelean unos con otros, nosotros estaremos listos para cualquiera de ellos"

"Sasuke tiene razón"-dijo Hinata.

"entonces, creo que es hora de preparar todo ¿no creen?"- "Naruto, tu ve por algo para comer. Hinata, te encargaras de vigilar y de poner unas trampas. Yo voy a conseguir leña para el fuego"

Los tres chicos se separaron y cada uno fue a hacer lo que le tocaba. Hinata fue a colocar las trampas y mientras lo hacia no podía dejar de pensar que sus chicos al fin estaban madurando. Pues Naruto no había empezado alguna de sus típicas peleas de siempre.

Antes de regresar al campamento. Hinata, inspecciono nuevamente con su Byakugan, solo para estar segura. Hinata se dio cuenta de que a seis kilómetros de distancia se encontraban tres shinobis ocultos. Inmediatamente supuso que iban tras ellos, pues solo alguien que conociera los límites del Byakugan sabía que los Hyuga solo tenían un alcance de cinco kilómetros. "_estupidos, si tan solo supieran que no soy como los otros Hyuga. Yo puedo ver a una distancia de diez kilómetros. Hmp patéticos, deberían investigar mejor a sus objetivos"_

Hinata, actúo como si nada pasara. Ya había encontrado unas victimas para su plan. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que cayeran en su trampa. "_Al parecer esto es mas divertido de lo que pensé. Esperen un momento divertido nunca había sido una palabra que formara parte de mi vocabulario, definitivamente pasar tanto tiempo con esos dos me esta afectando mas de lo que pensaba"_- Hinata se dio la vuelta y volvió a su campamento.

(Equipo Samui)

Los tres ninjas de kumo habían estado observando todos los movimientos de la heredera. Cuando vieron que se había ido salieron de su escondite.

"Samui, y si nos descubren y nos interrogan o peor aun si nos torturan para que revelemos los secretos de nuestra aldea y si con la información que obtengan de nosotros destruyen la aldea. Y que va a pasar con Bee-sensei y si lo capturan y tratan de extraerle al hachibi y si...- Omoi no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues Karui ya estaba harta del pesimismo de su compañero.

"deja de estar diciendo idioteces. Nadie nos va a capturar y en caso de que lo hagan prefiero morir antes de traicionar a nuestra aldea"- dijo Karui.

"los dos, dejen sus peleas para después. Ahora lo mas importante en nuestra misión"- para cualquiera que tuviera ojos era Ovio que la líder del equipo era Samui, su carácter frío y calculador era perfecto para el puesto y no solo eso además era muy fuerte, por lo que ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevía a cuestionarla.

"vamos a seguirla, mientras nos mantengamos a una distancia de seis kilómetros no será capaz de vernos"- los tres comenzaron a seguir a Hinata sin darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo exactamente lo que ella quería.

(Con Hinata)

Hinata volvió al campamento y Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí. El estaba encendiendo el fuego. Minutos después Naruto volvió con varios pescados, el empezó a prepararlos mientras Hinata y Sasuke se encargaban de levantar la tienda de campaña.

Después de terminar, los tres chicos tomaron asiento alrededor del fuego y comenzaron a comer. Como Hinata sabia que los tres ninjas que había visto antes todavía estaban al asecho, pensó que era hora de decirle a sus compañeros, para que no los fueran a tomar desprevenidos.

"como ya todo esta listo, supongo que vamos a compartir los turnos para vigilar, yo iré primero, a cada uno nos tocara cuidar durante tres horas antes de hacer el cambio. Creo que deberían de ir a descansar mañana tenemos mucho que hacer"- Hinata esperaba que ellos entendieran el mensaje, pues sabia que no podía hablar abiertamente sin ser descubierta y eso no estaba en sus planes.

A Sasuke le tomo unos segundos procesar la información que Hinata les había dado, pero finalmente entendió el mensaje. Naruto por otro lado era un poco más lento que ellos por lo que antes de que hiciera alguna tontería Sasuke comenzó a empujarlo hacia la tienda.

"Hinata, yo me encargo del segundo turno"- dijo Sasuke.

"buenas noches Hinata-Chan"- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Naruto.

"buenas noches Naruto"- dijo Hinata.

(Equipo Samui)

"Samui, a que hora vamos a atacar. Ya hemos estado esperando por mucho tiempo y estoy muy aburrida"- todos en la aldea de la nube sabían que Karui no era muy paciente que digamos. Por lo que Samui supo que tenían que actuar antes de que empezara a actuar imprudente y les costara el éxito de su misión.

"solo esperaremos una hora mas, para que los dos chicos se duerman y así no vamos a tener ningún problema en tomar a la Hyuga"

"y si todo es una trampa, y nos están esperando para tendernos una emboscada"- dijo Omoi.

"ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez, que acaso no te cansas de ser tan pesimista"- Kauri ya tenía una vena marcada en su frente, siempre era lo mismo con su compañero. Que acaso no podía darles un poco de ánimo.

(Equipo Hinata)

Una hora había pasado ya, desde que Sasuke y Naruto se habían ido a dormir. Hinata sabia que ya no tardarían mucho en atacar. Lo mas seguro era que estaban esperando a que se quedara sola.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos. Los tres ninjas de kumo aparecieron frente va ella.

"Karui, ocúpate de los otros dos, Omoi y yo, nos haremos cargo de la princesa"- Karui, obedeció y se fue a la tienda de campaña, quería acabar lo mas pronto posible con esto.

Hinata se puso de pie y se preparo para la batalla. Cabe decir que Hinata no estaba sorprendida de la aparición de los ninjas, lo que en verdad la había sorprendido era la facilidad con la que cayeron en su trampa. Pues ya habían perdido la pelea, antes de empezar y ni si quiera lo sabían.

"y bien princesa podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o la difícil, tu eliges"- dijo Samui.

"entonces te diré que prefiero la difícil"- Hinata activo su Byakugan y la batalla comenzó.

Karui fue a la tienda de campaña en donde se encontraban los dos chicos y les dio una patada para que despertaran.

"hey levántense patéticos remedos de Ninja"

Cuando Sasuke y Naruto abrieron los ojos lo primero que vieron fue una chica pelirroja que les apuntaba al cuello con una espada. Estaban seguros de que esa no era la mejor manera de despertar. Pero no les quedo nada más que obedecer lo que les pedía si no querían quedarse sin su cabeza.

"y se hacen llamar Ninja, son lo mas patético que he visto en mi vida. Un verdadero Ninja nunca baja la guardia. O que, ni eso les enseñan en la academia" dijo Karui, mientras los obligaba a caminar a donde estaban Omoi y Samui.

Cuando llegaron a donde se estaba llevando a cabo el combate. Pudieron ver como Hinata hacia frente a los dos Ninja de kumo sin ningún problema. Era excitante y a la vez aterrador ver como Hinata atacaba a sus enemigos sin piedad. Y es que con ellos podía probar todas sus técnicas por mas peligrosas que fueran. Ya que no tenia miedo de que salieran lastimados. Después de todo esa era la idea.

Hinata logro conectar un golpe en el pecho de Omoi. Causando que cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras no paraba de toser sangre. Samui vio lo que Hinata le hizo a su compañero y su actitud fría y calculadora desapareció.

"maldita. Que fue lo que le hiciste"

"cerré los puntos de chakra que van a su corazón. Si no es atendido inmediatamente, morirá"- en la voz de Hinata no se escuchaba ningún sentimiento. Era como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima o algo sin importancia. Esto causo que la ira de Samui, aumentara considerablemente.

Unos minutos después, la pelea finalmente había terminado. Y Hinata había ganado, tal como sus compañeros habían pensado. Samui estaba tendida en el suelo mientras que Hinata la sostenía del cabello con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la amenazaba con un kunai que estaba demasiado cerca de su cuello cualquier movimiento en falso y Samui no saldría con vida.

Karui, empezó a entrar en pánico cuando vio el poder que tenia la heredera Hyuga, habían escuchado rumores de que era un prodigio, pero pensaron que como siempre estaban exagerando pero al verla pelear de esa manera supo que todo era cierto y ahora solo quedaba ella para hacerle frente, pues sus dos compañeros se encontraban muy maltratados como para seguir peleando. Así que una idea se le vino a la mente si lograba negociar la vida de los compañeros de la Hyuga por sus compañeros podrían retirarse y planear un nuevo ataque.

"Hyuga, te propongo un trato"- cuando Hinata escucho que le hablaban volteo a ver y se encontró con que la chica pelirroja queria negociar con ella. Esto solo le causo fastidio, esperaba que estos Ninja fueran un verdadero reto. Pero al parecer por primera vez se había equivocado.

"no estoy interesada"- dijo Hinata.

Karui, no entendía que clase de persona no valoraba la vida de un compañero, sin duda esa Hyuga era un monstruo sin sentimientos. Pero como no tenía ningún otro plan y abandonar a sus compañeros no era opción, decidió ejercer más presión sobre Hinata. Karui obligo a los chicos a que se pusieran de rodillas mientras que con su espada hacia un pequeño corte lo suficientemente profundo como para que sangrara y Hinata viera que no estaba bromeando.

"¿estas segura?, el trato no durara para siempre Hyuga"- interiormente Karui rogaba a kami, para que aceptara el trato y pudiera salvar la vida de sus compañeros.

"mas segura de lo que he estado en toda mi vida"- al ver en los ojos de Hinata. Karui pudo ver que en sus palabras solo había verdad.

"y para que no tengas ninguna duda de que hablo en serio, te lo voy a demostrar"- con el kunai que tenia en su mano Hinata corto el cuello de Samui, pero en vez de sangrar, su cuerpo fue sustituido por un tronco. Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar, la hoja de una espada atravesaba su cuerpo.

"Karui, acaba con ellos. No podemos dejar testigos"- dijo Samui, mientras retiraba su espada del estomago de Hinata.

Karui obedeció y termino con los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Antes de que los tres cuerpos tocaran el suelo, desaparecieron dejando a su paso una nube de humo.

"¿clones de sombra?"- fue lo único que dijo Samui.

Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke habían estado observando toda la pelea, mientras se ocultaban en las copas de los árboles. Cada uno estaba en una posición diferente, rodeando a los Ninja de kumo. Ahora que los tenían donde querían debían llevar a cabo la siguiente parte del plan. Los tres bajaron de los árboles y sacaron un sello y los pegaron. Con un poco de su chakra los sellos se activaron y formaron una barrera en forma de cúpula dejando atrapados a los Ninja de kumo.

Una vez que su plan tuvo éxito el equipo siete salio a la luz. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Todo había salido justo como lo habían planeado. Hinata por su parte no mostraba ninguna emoción. Pero se sentía feliz de que todo haya salido bien.

Cuando Samui se dio cuenta de que había perdido pensó que si les daba su pergamino tal vez los dejarían ir. "Hyuga. Si nos dejas ir, te daremos nuestro pergamino"

"a cual pergamino te refieres. Acaso estas hablando de este"- dijo Hinata mientras le mostraba el pergamino. Al verlo Samui inmediatamente comenzó a buscar entre su ropa, pero no encontró nada.

"no te molestes en buscarlo, lo tome mientras tu estabas ocupada con mi clon de sombra"

Todos los presentes tenían el mismo pensamiento ¿en que momento lo había echo? ¿Y a que velocidad? Pues ninguno de ellos fue capaz de verla.


End file.
